cookservedeliciousfandomcom-20200215-history
Baked Potato
Baked Potato '''is a standard food item in '''Cook, Serve, Delicious! Purchasing Information Ah you magnificent spud, you're so good. Now it's time to let your customers in on the delicious with this all new baked potato starter package! Enjoy a supply of ready-to-bake potatoes, with ten assorted recipe cards and enough toppings to make even the pickiest customer chow down with delight. It's hot, it's fluffy, it's ready to light your profits on fire... it's the delicious baked potato. Order today! Your order includes a surplus of potatoes, baking foil, cheese, sour cream, butter, bacon, chives, and onions, as well as ten recipe cards. Cooking InstructionsCategory:Food The baked potato is the only food in the game that requires you to cook it first before prep/adding ingredients. Simply tap the order ticket for the potato to begin cooking, then finish the prep once it's fully cooked. Upgrade Path Two Star: '$6 to $8 Menu Price, new ingredients & four new recipes '''Three Star: '$8 to $10 Menu Price, new ingredients & four new recipes 'Four Star: '$10 to $12 Menu Price, new ingredients & six new recipes Recipes One-Star Upgrade 1. '''The Dry Potato Recipe Card: '''Nothing on it, please. 2. '''Plain Potato Recipe Card: '''Just butter, please. 3. '''Lite n Cheesy Potato: Recipe Card: '''Cheese and Sour Cream 4. '''Chives & Bacon Potato: Recipe Card: '''Butter, Chives and Bacon 5. '''Lite Potato: Recipe Card: '''Sour Cream, Chives and Onions 6. '''Classic Baked Potato: Recipe Card: '''Cheese, Sour Cream, Butter 7. '''Classic Potato w/Bacon: Recipe Card: '''Cheese, Sour Cream, Butter and Bacon 8. '''Sour Potato: Recipe Card: '''Sour Cream and Onions 9. '''Sour Potato w/Bacon: Recipe Card: '''Sour Cream, Bacon and Onions 10. '''Deluxe Potato Recipe Card: '''Cheese, Sour Cream, Butter, Chives, Bacon, and Onions Two-Star Upgrade 1. '''Spicy Classic Potato: Recipe Card: '''Cheese, Sour Cream, Butter and Spices 2. '''Spicy Olive Potato: Recipe Card: '''Cheese, Sour Cream, Butter, Olives and Spices 3. '''Spicy Bacon Potato: Recipe Card: '''Cheese, Sour Cream, Butter, Bacon, Onions and Spices 4. '''Spicy Deluxe Potato: Recipe Card: '''Cheese, Butter, Chives, Bacon, Onions, Olives and Spices Three-Star Upgrade 1. '''Broccoli & Cheesy Potato: Recipe Card: '''Broccoli and Queso, please. 2. '''Broccoli & Cheesy Supreme: Recipe Card: '''Bacon, Onions, Broccoli and Queso 3. '''Cheesy Deluxe Potato: Recipe Card: '''Cheese, Butter, Bacon, Spices and Queso 4. '''Green Potato: Recipe Card: '''Cheese, Sour Cream, Chives, Onions, Olives, Spices andBroccoli Four-Star Upgrade 1. Simply Meat Potato:' '''Recipe Card: '''Butter and Meat, please. 2. '''Meaty Broccoli Potato:' Recipe Card: '''Spices, Broccoli, Queso and Meats 3. '''Meaty Deluxe Potato: Recipe Card: '''Chives, Bacon, Spices, Queso and Meats 4. '''Meat Classic Potato: Recipe Card: '''Cheese, Sour Cream, Bacon and Meats 5. '''Fully Loaded Potato: Recipe Card: '''Everything but the Queso, please. 6. '''Fully Loaded w/Queso: 'Recipe Card: '''Everything including Queso, except Cheese. Keyboard Binding * '''Cheese '- C * 'Olives '- V * 'Sour Cream '- S * 'Spices '- P * 'Butter '- Y * 'Broccoli '- R * 'Chives '- H * 'Queso '- Q * 'Bacon '- B * 'Meats '- M * 'Onions '- O Category:CSD1 Category:Food